


Quédate por él

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Omega, Baby Terry McGinnis, Dubious Consent, Jason Tood is a good parent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis is Batman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: Bruce y Jason nunca han tenido una relación estable más allá del sexo, sin embargo, ¿porque Bruce se esta ocultando de él?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Quédate por él

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo oficial en la página :) siempre quise que estos 2 tuvieran un bebé.

_-Positivo…-_ **La frustración en la voz del omega hacía eco en la habitación de loseta blanca. Y como no, realmente no era grato saber que estaba embarazado y sobre todo, la relación tan poco cuidada que tenía con el padre.**

**Tomo la muestra y salió del baño en dirección a su habitación, la existencia del feto lo hacía pensar en qué hacer, ya era muy tarde para abortarlo, según sus cálculos, 4 meses tarde, y no es como que quisiera deshacerse de él, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo su hijo tomara la noticia, lo de ellos había sido un arrebato, algo ocasional, sin mucho momentos fuera donde no estuvieran follando, Jason ni lo tomaba en serio en las misiones a menos que sea vida o muerte y dudaba que su hijastro quisiera criar un bebé con él, una vez se lo dijo, prefería dispararse en una pierna a volver a la mansión ¿esto sería una excepción? No, Jason no hace apartados.**

**Quizás sonaba egoísta, pero tampoco necesitaba que Jason se quedara a su lado, lo que estaba hecho ya no podía remediarse, su cachorrito debía aceptar que su padre no iba a estar en su vida, no puede obligar a su hijo a quedar se con él, Jason tenía una vida por delante y siendo él un omega viejo, esa relación no iba a funcionar, después de todo, en la mansión solo estaban él, Alfred y ocasionalmente Oráculo, sus demás petirrojos hicieron su vida o siguieron a algunos de sus hermanos (caso de Dámian) no necesitaban saber del bebé a menos que lo visitaran, y eso es poco probable. Ahora bien, esa parte estaba cubierta, el mayordomo no pediría muchos detalles así que las explicaciones están demás, la cosa que lo irritaba era dejar de ser Batman por su embarazo, sabía que no ver al murciélago advertiría a la delincuencia y a su familia, no quería hacer un circo, tenía que tragarse su orgullo y pedir a algún miembro de la Liga que lo suplantara, quizás Superman, Wonder Woman o Flash ayudarían.**

- _Valla_ _sorpresa me haces pasar bebé-_ **Murmuro mientras su mano acariciaba su abdomen plano.**

**Sus planes surgieron mejor de lo que había planeado, la Liga se sorprendió de su anuncio de ausencia de Batman, cosa que no pudo evadir cuando toda la mesa lo rodeo sin dejarle escapatoria, prácticamente fue algo incomodo para todos, Linterna Verde hizo un chiste de “Qué imbécil el alfa que se metió contigo y se fue” el golpe de Barry sustituyo el suyo, Flash por otra parte, fue el que más estaba emocionado, al ser ambos omegas, Barry prácticamente estaba más emocionado que el mismo murciélago del bebé, Superman y Wonder Woman, sus aliados más cercanos se hicieron cargo de Gotham en su ausencia, todo fue conforme a su plan, solo que se añadió el hecho de que la Liga comenzó a invadir su mansión, ya sea de forma separada o junta, sus amigos más frecuentes eran Diana, Clark, Barry, Hal. Cosa que en un principio, no le gustaba pero conforme llevaba su embarazo realmente ayudo bastante a sobre llevarlo, incluso accedió a revisar nombres para el bebé con su equipo, nunca pensó que su estudio estarían Clark, Diana, Hal y Barry peleándose en ver cual opción era la mejor para el futuro murciélago, incluso llegando a amenazas por llamar un nombre sugerido “estúpido”.**

**Alfred por otra parte, estaba contento con la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia murciélago, incluso, disfrutaba de las visitas casi permanentes de los amigos del amo Bruce, lo único que le disgustaba, era que, en lugar de pasar este tiempo con sus hijos y hacer las paces con ellos, Bruce decidió recluirse y no contarles nada, como si no le importara que su familia directa pudiera interesarles y prefería que otros miembros disfrutaran de estos momento. _“No tengo que molestarlos con mis asuntos Alfred, no tienen que perder su tiempo, puedo hacerlo solo”_ Era una de las escusas de dueño de la mansión más frecuentes para no llamar a sus hijos.**

**Los meses sin avistamientos del murciélago en Gotham era raro, pero aún más extraño ver a Superman y a Wonder Woman ocupar su lugar, los batichicos sabían que Batman estaba demasiado indispuesto, como si estuviera herido, pero Alfred les dijo que estaba bien aunque su tono denotaba que no era cierto, dejándoles caer ciertas pistas que Bruce había dejado Gotham en manos de la Liga porque había una fuerza mayor que le impedía usar el manto. Oráculo, quien había sido descaradamente ignorada por Bruce al querer respuestas, las busco en las cámaras de la cueva que misteriosamente fueron cambiadas de lugar, mostraban parte de la cueva, pero no como antes, en la mayoría de cintas Bruce estaba con la presencia de la Liga casi todos los días encima de él. Aunque este último, hacia todo lo posible para no mostrar su cuerpo en frente de las cámaras, ya sea en una posición extraña o que al pararse algunos de sus compañeros le tapara el cuerpo. Eso no era una jodida coincidencia, Bruce ocultaba algo.**

**Pero se dieron cuenta ya muy tarde, cuando después de medio año, Dick prácticamente llamo desesperado sus hermanos, su tono era una mezcla de confusión y enojo, cosa rara en el primer Robín, aunque oírlo hizo entender su enojo, pues en una visita sorpresa a la mansión, encontró a Liga rodeando a un bebé, felicitándolo por tener un “hermanito”, tuvo que reprimirse mentalmente para no explotar, Bruce hizo que sus amigos se fueran de la casa para que Dick “conociera” a su hijo, cosa que significaba malas noticias, así que dejaron la mansión lo más rápido que pudieron. Dick prácticamente le reclamo del porque los dejo de lado de nuevo, ocultándoles la existencia del bebé, reemplazándolos por la Liga que NO eran su familia directa. Los gritos tuvieron que para cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar, prácticamente Bruce lo dejo con la palabra en la boca para arrullar y calmar al pequeño Terry.**

**Salió de la mansión sintiéndose frustrado, prácticamente su padre no los quería cerca de él en su embarazo, no confió en ellos por vergüenza, orgullo o lo que sea, paso ese martirio solo, Terry llego al mundo sin su familia a su lado, Dick tenía el presentimiento de que Bruce los alejo por el padre, quien sea que fuere, afecto mucho a Bruce, quien fuese el que lo abandono, hizo que no quisiera revelar nada. Llegaron a un acuerdo, el bebé no tenía la culpa de las decisiones de Bruce, irán a verlo, a conocerlo a pesar de su relación con su padre. El bebé fue conociendo a su hermanos por separado, el primero conocerlo formalmente fue Damián, después fue Tim y ahora sí, Dick, luego los 3 juntos, arreglando así el vínculo con el viejo omega, Terry era un buen niño, con lo poco que tenia de vida, ya había eligió a su hermano favorito, el cual era Damián, y sorpresivamente, Dick no era de su agrado, ya que solo tenerlo en sus brazos lo hacía llorar, lo que ocasionaba las burlas de los demás petirrojos.** **Bruce se alegraba de que sus pequeños lo perdonaran por ocultarles a Terry, pero aun así le dolía que Jason ni siquiera apareciera para al menos verlo, le hacía confirmar el hecho de que ni le importaba. Reprimió todo su dolor para sí mismo, no, Terry tenía suficiente amor, tal vez su “padre/hermanastro” no supiera de su existencia, pero aun podía hacerse cargo.**

**O eso pensó…**

_-Hola cachorrito, ¿despierto a estas horas?- Bruce se acercó a la cuna del bebé que miraba los colgantes con seriedad, ¿Por qué Terry estaba despierto? –_ **No pareces tener hambre- El omega se acercó al bebé para olerlo** _– Ni hueles mal, ¿quieres tener mi atención?-Pregunto en un tono suave, casi juguetón._

- _Sí, eso quiero-_ **La voz masculina de su hijo le hizo parar toda acción, ahí estaba, en la esquina más oscura de la habitación del bebé ¿Cómo demonios no lo olio? Jason se acerca lentamente hacia el omega, lo que ocasiona que este retroceda con cada paso que daba** _– Mamá siempre se despierta cada 2 horas en la noche para atender al bebé, siempre le canta y le asegura que tendrá una familia unida, que yo no soy necesario para su crecimiento…-_ **Bruce trago saliva cuando vio que Jason era consiente que Terry era su hijo** _– Anciano, ¿en serio me creíste tan estúpido al pensar que me iba a tragar el cuento del “padre desconocido”?-_ **El alfa hablaba más profundo, con rabia contenida** _\- Pensaba buscar al desgraciado que te había preñado, planeaba dispararle al imbécil con el que me habías reemplazado, pero se sumar 2 más 2 Bruce, Oráculo solo me hizo corroborar mis sospechas, los archivos de la Baticueva me confirmaron que Terry es nuestro cachorro_ \- **Bruce sintió como Jason lo aprisionaba en la pared, sentía como expulsaba feromonas de estrés, agrias, pesadas.**

- _No era necesario armar este show Jason…-_ **El ambiente era pesado, podía escuchar a su bebé bostezar para volver a dormir, esperaba que Jason no alzara la voz. _–_** _No tienes que hacerte responsable si no quieres un hijo, puedo hacer esto…-_ **Jason prácticamente le cerro la boca con su mano, lo arrastro fuera de la habitación de su cachorro y se metieron a la siguiente, la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a Jason cuando era joven.**

 _-Sé que eres un egoísta Bruce, sé que eres un insensible en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero esto es sobre pasar la jodida línea-_ **La voz alfa de Jason se hizo presente, el cuerpo de Bruce se contrajo, esto no era bueno, estaba usando la Voz contra él para hacerse escuchar-** _Es MI cachorro, me ocultaste tu embarazo, me mentiste sobre tu jodido estado de salud por que sobre pensaste la jodida situación, como si me creyeras capaz de abandonar a nuestro bebé_ \- **Jason comenzó acercarse al mayor mientras este retrocedía, de todas sus peleas, nunca había usado esa parte de su naturaleza.** – _Dejaste que tus malditos amigos convivieran y disfrutaran tu embarazo, no me sentiría tan despreciado si tan SIQUIERA hubieras intentado buscarme o al menos avisarme, tendrías todo el puto derecho de dejarme fuera sí me comportaba como un imbécil, pero NO, decidiste egoístamente que otros malditos alfas cuidaran de ti, tocaran a NUESTRO bebé, que discutieran su nombre, QUE SE METIERAN COMO SI ELLOS FUERAN SU MALDITO PADRE **-**_ **Jason lo tomo de su camisa con una fuerza increíble, Bruce se había quedado paralizado, esta era la primera vez que no tenía nada con que defenderse-** _Me necesitabas, lo vi todo, vi como usaste a Superman para que te calmara y me suplantara, TANTA vergüenza te da admitir que hayas tenido un hijo conmigo, DIME Bruce, ¿acaso pensaste que nuestros encuentros solo eran porque tenía la polla caliente? ¿Qué te follaba sin protección porque si?_ - **Jason comenzó a apretar el cuerpo del omega, haciendo su ritual como todas las veces que habían tenido sexo en el departamento del joven alfa.**

 _-Y-Yo… No quería atarte a mí si no me quieres cerca, no quiero que te quedes conmigo si es por la fuerza, no quería que nuestro cachorro fuera una carga para ti si me odias-_ **La voz le temblaba, sus ojos se iban a comenzar a sacar lágrimas en cualquier momento** _._ **–** _Además… somos familia Jason, eres mi hijo, aun eres joven, no quieres quedarte con un viejo omega…_ **-**

 _-¡¡Deja de verme como si fuera un niño Bruce!!-_ **Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, había tanto que decir con esas miradas** _\- Eres mío, te guste o no, te mordí, te embarace y no pienso dejar a nuestro cachorro sin padre, afróntalo anciano, eres mi omega y no hay de donde discutir eso_ **\- Bruce intento replicar pero Jason se abrió camino a su boca, el omega no quería, sabía que perdía el control cuando su hijo comenzaba a besarlo, siempre acababa en la misma situación.**

**Ambos sin ropa, siendo 1 como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, recibiendo el nudo de Jason con tanta ansiedad que rogaría por más mientras su vagina aprieta la cabeza de su pene para evitar que se saliera antes del orgasmo. Siempre terminaba igual pero eso no le impidió corresponder a su hijastro, lo haría por Terry. Jason cumplió su palabra, se quedó, aunque no se salvó de la paliza que recibió de Dick y Damian, fue complicado en un principio, pero superarlo fue más fácil cuando compartieron tiempo con el bebé. Tal vez no eran la mejor familia, pero al menos tenían un ambiente sano y un futuro hermanito para Terry, Jason aun lo molestaba por no ver el nacimiento de su cachorro, así que asume que esa fue su excusa para entrar sin permiso a su habitación cuando llego su celo, Jason era un poco mierdas con sus venganzas.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo ideas para un extra pero no se si quieren :) con algo de delicioso (sexo) o algo más lindo, sobre como Jason es un buen alfa.


End file.
